Un paraíso en el infierno
by mrsnanajr
Summary: Natalie es una chica de 20 años que tras ser salvada por uno de los hermanos MacManus causando un cambio radical en la vida de ellos. Juntos formarán una alianza para seguir luchando contra el crimen que azota la ciudad de Boston.


_1_

_Oscuro y lleno de estrellas. _

_Así estaba el cielo aquella noche de otoño y ahí me hallaba yo echada en el césped de un pequeño y desolado parque. Me había salvado, una vez más, de pasar una horrenda velada con otro desconocido. Me sentía cansada, harta y hostigada de toda esta situación. No llevaba una vida normal ni mucho menos sana._

_A veces me daba hasta vergüenza hablar a qué me dedicaba, cómo ganaba dinero y en qué vicios me los gastaba. Y aunque en muchos de los casos me importe poco lo que los demás piensen de mi, era algo que no me dejaba de atormentar. Era mi cruz, una muy pesada y astillosa. _

_Quería escapar de todo, quería huir de mis demonios. Pero sentía que no encontraba los medios para hacerlo. Siempre pensé que yo podía solucionar cada uno de mis problemas sola, que encontraría una salida rápida y segura. Me equivoqué, el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía atrapada en aquel mundo tan oscuro, tan frívolo… tan extraño._

_Nunca había estado en un lugar estable, dormía en hoteles y nunca sola._

_Escuché el ruido infernal de los truenos, sentí miedo. Lo más irónico era que había pasado por situaciones mucho más peligrosas, pero yo a lo único que le tenía miedo era a eso… a los truenos. Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Me levanté lo más rápido posible, cogí mis cosas y empecé a caminar sin rumbo._

_Las calles casi no se reconocían, la lluvia no dejaba que mire por donde iba nublándome la vista por completo. Trataba de no resbalar en el asfalto que se encontraba completamente empapado y para convertir más esto en un reto, llevaba puesto las botas de cuero negro, mis favoritos, los de tacones altos._

_Caminaba lento, no tapaba mi rostro con nada, dejé que la lluvia me empapara de pies a cabeza ante la mirada confusa y prejuiciosa de la gente. De repente pensaban que estaba loca, de todos modos no me importaba. Como dije antes, nunca me interesó las opiniones ajenas… no iban a empezar a importarme ahora. _

_Las calles de Boston lucían más hermosas en épocas de lluvia, me llenaba de melancolía cada vez que tenían esa apariencia tan gris, tan monótona pero a la vez acogedora._

_Me recordaba a mi infancia, cuando pasaba horas caminando por el antiguo vecindario en donde vivía sin temor a los peligros o a lo que me pudiera pasar, a lo único que le tenía miedo era regresar a un hogar donde sólo los gritos y peleas eran el pan de cada día… a mi hogar._

_Le tenía miedo a mi padrastro y a las cosas que le hacía a mi madre. Pero ya no quiero recordar, también le tengo miedo a eso._

_Estaba perdida. No sabía en qué calle exactamente me encontraba._

_Seguí caminando un largo trecho, hasta que a lo lejos divisé un cine viejo. Aquel al que podía reconocer a mil millas de distancia. Siempre que se me daba la oportunidad iba a refugiarme en ese lugar a pesar de que sólo transmitieran películas de hace 20 años o hasta más, pero a mí me encantaba. Era muy fanática de lo denominado "old-fashion"._

_En un instante, me sentí observada. No sabía si la paranoia de andar perseguida desde muy pequeña ya estaba causando un mal efecto en mí, pero sentía claramente que alguien andaba observándome desde no muy lejos. Me detuve. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los autos mezclado con el relajante sonido de la lluvia chocando contra el fuerte asfalto._

_Decidí no mover ni un sólo músculo, podría ser peligroso. Pero esta vez escuché pasos que se iban acercando cada vez más rápido hacia mí. _

_Una especie de adrenalina extraña se apoderó de mi cuerpo y empecé a correr con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Corría sin dirección, sin mirar atrás y sin pensar en detenerme. _

_Una vez más, estaba huyendo. Dos veces en una noche, debí batir un nuevo récord._

_Si de algo estaba segura era de que, sea quien sea, si lograba alcanzarme iba a estar perdida. Por algún motivo las personas que entraban en mi vida querían hacerme daño, no confiaba en nadie y por más que suene a dialogo de película, ya no confiaba ni en mi propia sombra. Al fin y al cabo me encontraba sola en esta ciudad y tal vez en el mundo._

_La soledad a veces se convertía en mi mejor amiga, pero en muchos de los casos se convertía en una enemiga más. _

_Tan vil e hiriente como los demás._

_Tenía más de tres años viviendo en esta ciudad y lo único que conseguí fue hacerme amiga de los recepcionistas de cada hotel al que me quedaba y una muy cariñosa con los que me ofrecían cualquier tipo de materialismo estúpido._

_Tan estúpido que me servía para mantenerme viva y en pie._

_Me escondí en el primer callejón que pude encontrar en toda la carrera de casi quince cuadras que di en ese momento. Me escondí tras la pared esperando a que aquél individuo haya perdido cualquier rastro mío._

_Asomé despacio para ver si todavía continuaban siguiéndome. No debí hacerlo. Cuando quise volver a esconderme ya no había vuelta atrás._

_-¡Al fin te encuentro! –exclamó aquel sujeto vestido de saco largo negro y chalina del mismo color que le tapaba casi la mitad del rostro, me había tomado del cuello y ahora estaba a punto de lograr asfixiarme- Eres una maldita perra… ¿crees que tengo tiempo de andar tras de ti?_

_Creí descubrir la identidad de mi acechador. _

_-¿Puedes… soltarme? –Pude decir con dificultad, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a quedar sin aire. Estaba temblando y sudando frío- Me… vas… a… matar._

_-¿Acaso piensas que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana? –continuó preguntando haciendo caso omiso a mis súplicas- El jefe te estuvo esperando por más de dos horas. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! –alzó la voz apretando con más fuerza mi delgado cuello._

_Me retorcí de desesperación, sentía como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Estaba muriendo._

"_El jefe", como aquel individuo lo había llamado era uno de mis tantos asuntos por resolver, como siempre solía llamarlos ya que el término clientes no era de mi agrado, pero al parecer se me había olvidado que tenía esa cita con él. No era mi culpa, uno de mis tantos defectos era que tenía una memoria corto plazo. Una que duraba retener algo sólo las veinticuatro horas del día._

_No podía más, la sangre ya casi no llegaba a mi cerebro. Al parecer la misión de mi homicida era exactamente eso, matarme. Y todo por una mala memoria y una vida poco digna._

_-¡DÉJALA! ¡NO PIENSO SACAR ESTA ARMA POR GUSTO! ¡QUE LA DEJES TE HE DICHO! –En ese instante pude escuchar a penas un grito proveniente de una especie de policía, supongo. _

_Caí al piso estrepitosamente y todo el peso de mi cuerpo recayó sobre mi talón izquierdo, el no poder casi respirar fue lo menos preocupante en comparación al terrible dolor que sentí en todo el pie. No tenía fuerzas para gritar ni pedir ayuda._

_Estuve retorciéndome en el piso, era insoportable. Volví a respirar, pero ahora sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer por el intenso dolor que superaba cualquier otra situación._

_-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿Qué le hicieron? –escuché una voz masculina, al parecer era la misma quien había amenazado al sujeto que por poco logra acabar con mi vida. –Parece que su talón izquierdo le está causando toda una odisea en este momento, no se mueva… iré por ayuda._

_-No se preocupe, no pienso moverme, ya que… no puedo hacerlo. –Solté aquel sarcasmo en un momento de desesperación y no dije más, aquel hombre ya se había ido._

_En ese instante, todo se me nubló y caí desmayada._

_Nunca había pasado por una situación tan riesgosa, me la pasaba huyendo de toda persona y lugar, sí… pero nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte. _


End file.
